


Trick Shot

by Kassebaum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, Pool Table Sex, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Alex is faced with spending Christmas Eve alone until Maggie texts her to meet at the bar for a game of pool with a twist...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tumblr prompt about sex on a pool table, my hands slipped and now there is a full story! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Alex was sitting on her couch in her pyjamas, a little bored on Christmas Eve and not really watching the festive film that was on the TV.  Kara was currently at the Children's hospital in her Supergirl suit, surprising the kids that had to remain in hospital over the holiday. Maggie was working late, again. Alex knew she couldn't grumble though, Maggie was doing amazing work keeping National City safe. 

Alex felt her phone buzz and reached into her pocket to pull it out. Her face lit up when the picture of Maggie popped up; it was a sneaky one Alex had taken one lazy Sunday morning when Maggie had pulled on one of Alex's plaid shirts and curled up in bed to read her book. She has looked so beautiful, her hair mussed from sleep, content to curl up next to her girlfriend with her book. Alex unlocked her phone to read the text. 

_Meet me at the bar in 15 mins x_

Underneath Maggie had sent a picture of the pool table at the bar with two glasses of scotch sitting on the side. 

Alex grinned and headed to her bedroom to change. She threw on a pair of black jeans and one of her many black tops. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her leather jacket on her way out the door, but not before having a quick look in the mirror. She chucked to herself that she really needed to introduce some colour into her wardrobe as she surveyed her all black outfit; maybe something in a dark blue...

She settled into a quick walk, knowing the bar wasn't too far from where she lived, excited to spend some time with her girlfriend. She made it to bar with a few minutes to spare and was surprised to find it practically deserted when she entered. She spotted Maggie by the bar chatting to M'gann, pool cue in hand and a Santa hat on her head. 

'You scare all the clients away Sawyer?' Alex questioned with a grin. 

'They heard you were coming and scarpered' Maggie retorted, teasing her girlfriend.

Alex snorted, she was well aware of her reputation at the bar after she had beaten up one of the patrons when Maggie was kidnapped. 

'Come on Danvers, I'm finally guna beat you at pool tonight' Maggie smiled, taking Alex by the hand and leading her to the pool table, where two tumblers of scotch were sitting, just as the picture had promised. 

'What makes you so sure today is the day?' Alex asked with a grin and downed the scotch.

'I have a little Christmas miracle up my sleeve' Maggie retorted coyly. 

'You're guna need it...' Alex smirked.

M'gann finished tidying up behind the bar and headed over to the two brunettes, chuckling as she heard the playful banter between them. 

'Merry Christmas you two' she said as she placed the bottle of scotch in her hand on the table nearest to them. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out the keys to the bar. 

'Make sure the place is still standing, ok?' She laughed as she caught Maggie's eye and threw the keys to her. 

Maggie caught them with ease and just winked at M'gann. 

'Have fun you two!' M'gann yelled over her shoulder as she headed out of the bar. 

'We have the whole place to ourselves?' Alex asked in surprise. 

'Yup, plus a bottle of scotch and a pool table, what more could a girl ask for?' Maggie quipped. 

'You' Alex said and pulled Maggie to her for a kiss. 

The kiss was slow and loving, Alex swiped her tongue across Maggie's bottom lip before pulling it in to worry between her teeth. Maggie moaned and her free hand roamed down to grope the agent's firm arse. They broke apart with a small smile, the kiss a promise of things to come later that night. 

'So, what's this Christmas miracle that is going to save you from me thrashing you at pool?' Alex asked with a grin. 

Maggie didn't answer, but instead turned to pour them each a shot of scotch. She handed one to Alex and raised an eyebrow. 

'Your plan is to get me drunk? That won’t work; I can still beat you drunk!' Alex scoffed. 

Maggie just grinned and waited for Alex to throw back the shot in her glass. 

'Strip Pool' she grinned, dimples fully on show. 

Alex nearly chocked on her drink. 

'Not so suave now Danvers?' Maggie chuckled. 

'Strip pool?' Alex asked, pretty sure she had heard correctly, but wanted clarification. 

'Yup' Maggie smirked, popping the 'p'. 'Every time you miss, you remove an item of clothing' she explained. 

'You're on' Alex grinned and pulled Maggie in for another kiss. 

The game started innocently enough. As Alex expected, Maggie missed the first few shots and was currently without her shoes and socks. Alex had removed her jacket after grumbling that Maggie had utilised unfair tactics; she claimed she had only missed the ball due to Maggie groping her arse when she had leant over to take the shot. 

Maggie was losing and she knew she had to step up her game. She lined up the next shot (a pretty easy one), took aim...and missed. 

She heard Alex chuckle from the other side of the pool table. 

'It's not exactly going to plan Sawyer' her girlfriend taunted playfully and bit her lip to suppress another chuckle. 

Without saying a word Maggie stared deep into Alex's eyes and raised an eyebrow. She slowly brought her hands up to unbutton her shirt, teasing Alex, revealing the flesh below inch by inch. Once her shirt was fully unbuttoned she shrugged it off and threw in onto a nearby table with an air of triumph, her eyes never once leaving her girlfriends. She put her hands onto her hips and cocked her head. 

Alex knew in that moment that Maggie had missed that last shot on purpose. Her mouth went dry as she looked at her girlfriend standing in the middle of the bar with a pair of black jeans on and a red lace bra which matched the Santa hat that was still perched upon her head. 

_How festive_...was the only coherent thought Alex was able to form. 

'Your turn Danvers' Maggie purred, delighted at the effect her plan was having on Alex. 

'...yeah...' Alex murmured, her tongue darting out to run over her lower lip. 

Alex finally came out of her daze and went to take the next shot. Just as Alex was about to take her shot, Maggie leaned over the table, directly in Alex's line of sight, her breasts threatening to spill out over the top of the lace bra. The cue didn't even make contact with the ball, instead sliding in the opposite direction. 

Alex stood up and poured herself another shot while kicking off her shoes, refusing to acknowledge her girlfriend's 'Christmas miracle' was working. 

The next few rounds involved Alex losing her socks when Maggie stretched upwards for no good reason that Alex could think of, but she lost all concentration due to the abs that were suddenly inches from her face. Maggie lost her jeans to a poorly executed shot, but took her time in slowly lowering her jeans over her curves and bending over to reveal a pair of lacy red knickers that matched her bra. The sight caused Alex to moan and also cost her _her_ shirt when she hit the ball with so much force it bounced off the cushion and zig zagged across the table. 

Maggie was practically bouncing on the inside, she had hoped her plan to distract Alex enough to beat her in a game of pool would work, but it was going better than expected. Maggie stopped to take in the sight of Alex eyeing up her next shot in just her black jeans and a bra, and resisted the urge to pounce. Her competitive nature was only just beating out her libido in the internal struggle that was taking place. Judging by the pink flush in her cheeks, Maggie decided Alex was having the same battle. 

Alex had been trying to bring the game to an end, she only had three balls remaining to Maggie’s two, as she was ready to throw Maggie over her shoulder and take her home to bed and lick every inch of Maggie’s skin until they passed out, and but every time it looked like she was in with a chance of potting a ball Maggie would force her to lose her concentration by bending over in a seductive manner or letting out a moan that sent a shiver down her spine. 

Alex lined up her shot, took aim... Maggie moaned, and Alex potted one of Maggie's balls by accident. She glared at Maggie who was attempting to look innocent while caressing her nipples through the lace of her bra. Alex ran her fingers through her hair, slightly exasperated that Maggie was coming very close actually beating her. 

'Come on Danvers, off with these' Maggie grinned sauntering over to Alex. She linked her finger through the belt loop on the jeans and tugged downwards. 

Alex tried to look annoyed and failed, instead she pinned Maggie between her front and the pool table and moved her thigh to rub against the front of Maggie's lace panties. She cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Maggie moaned at the contact and ground down onto Alex's leg, rolling her hips at the friction caused. 

Alex took a step back leaving Maggie slightly dazed and incredibly turned on and quickly shucked off her jeans. She leaned in towards Maggie’s ear, 'your turn Sawyer', she whispered and batted the pom pom on the end of the Santa hat which was now slightly askew atop Maggie's head. 

'Wha...' was the only response Maggie could muster. 

'It's your turn babe' Alex replied, trying not to laugh at the complete lack of comprehension on her girlfriend's face. 

Maggie managed to nod and turned to take her shot. To the surprise of neither of them, she didn't even come close to potting her remaining ball. 

Alex grinned, thinking the tables had turned. She could concentrate enough to pot her three remaining balls and then drag Maggie back to her apartment; at this point all she could think about was burying herself between Maggie’s thighs and making her scream her name.  She assumed Maggie would remove the Santa hat she was wearing; she wasn’t prepared for Maggie to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. 

Maggie let her bra fall to the floor and watched Alex's pupils dilate with lust. 

In that moment Alex made the decision to abandon the game of pool. She downed the remaining scotch in her glass and grabbed Maggie by the wrist, pulling her closer. She picked her up easily, setting her down on the side on the table. She felt Maggie wrap her legs round her hips to hold her in place while bringing both her hands up to pull Alex in for a kiss. 

Maggie moaned and rolled her hips as Alex's tongue sought entry into her mouth. She pulled away slightly and kissed her way across the agent's jaw line until she was able to suck on her earlobe. 

'I take this as you conceding to me...' Maggie whispered and licked the shell of the ear in front of her. 

Alex shuddered and brought up a hand to roll one of Maggie's nipples between her fingers. 'Only because you cheated...' she managed to moan out while Maggie sucked on the pulse point below her ear. 

Maggie was ready with a witty retort, but only managed to whimper when Alex's other hand started lightly drawing circles on her clit through her panties. 

'You're so wet' Alex groaned, 'your knickers are soaked.'

'It's all for you, this is what you do to me' Maggie replied, her voice low with lust. 

Alex leaned down and flicked her tongue over Maggie's other nipple. It was a sensory overload for Maggie; she felt a jolt of desire course through her body and arched her back in an attempt to increase the friction. 

Sensing Maggie was close, Alex dropped to her knees and rolled the red lace knickers down over Maggie's legs, she threw them over her shoulder not caring where they landed and parted Maggie's thighs, inhaling the scent. She looked up at her girlfriend, who had moved her arms behind her to lean back onto the pool table to support her weight, back slightly arched, still with the Santa hat on and grinned; she had the sexiest girlfriend ever. She parted the thighs in front of her and slowing licked up the glistening folds displayed to her. 

'Fuck' Maggie muttered, tangling her hand in Alex's hair. 

Alex circled Maggie's clit with her tongue before lightly flicking it. 

'More...babe...please' was all Maggie could say. 

Knowing exactly what Maggie wanted, Alex flicked her clit harder before bringing up her hand and easily entered Maggie with two fingers, she groaned as Maggie clenched round her fingers. She slowly fucked Maggie, loving the feel of the detective coming undone. 

Maggie crossed her legs behind Alex's back and pulled her closer. 

'Faster babe' Maggie panted out 'I'm so close.'

Alex obliged and sped up her thrusts, Maggie's moans filled the air as her hips moved to meet Alex thrust for thrust. 

Alex curled her fingers and sucked harder on Maggie's clit. Maggie came with a loud cry and continued to buck against Alex's hand. 

Alex gently removed her fingers and licked then clean; she couldn't get enough of tasting Maggie. She stood back up and placed her hands on Maggie's hips smiling at the sight that greeted her. Maggie had slumped back, supporting her weight on her elbows, breathing heavily.

'Hey' she grinned at Alex, dimples full on display. 

'Hey yourself' Alex grinned back and pulled the Santa hat off Maggie's head. 'I'm amazed that stayed on!' She laughed. 

Maggie just bit her lip in response. 

Alex smirked and quickly took off her underwear and climbed onto the pool table, slowing pushing Maggie down until she was lying flat on the table. Alex shifted them slightly and moved so that she was straddling Maggie. She leaned down to kiss Maggie who moaned when she tasted herself on the agent’s lips. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Alex settle over her stomach; she could feel how wet she was. 

Maggie brought her hand down to tease Alex, slowing rubbing over her clit before sliding lower to enter her. 

Alex was surprised at first, given her position straddling Maggie, but soon started to roll her hips. 

'Ride my fingers babe' Maggie whispered, the thought nearly enough to make her come again. 

Alex moaned and sat back up, moving her hips in time to Maggie's thrusts. She shifted forward slightly and twitched as it caused Maggie to go deeper. 

She continued to ride Maggie's fingers and brought her own hand up to play with one of her nipples. 

Maggie clenched at the sight; Alex Danvers, resident badass of the DEO was slowing fucking herself on her fingers. Maggie used the heel of the hand to cause friction against Alex's clit, a few thrusts later the agent convulsed as her orgasm washed over her. 

Alex rolled off of Maggie and snuggled into Maggie's arms as the aftershocks of her orgasm washes over her. 

'You are so beautiful, I love you' Maggie whispered. 

'I love you too' Alex murmured kissing Maggie. 

After contemplation Alex decided that losing at pool maybe wasn't the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
